


Saving the Twilight

by EdgySmiles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgySmiles/pseuds/EdgySmiles
Summary: This is a oc x canon insert, so don't read if you don't like. This is based off of What Makes a Hero on FanFiction.net. Please give that a read. I know that a lot of this stuff is cringy, but I've been writing it for a little while now. I did some edits on Quotev, so if you want to read it there, its under the same name.
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s)





	1. ~Chapter 1~

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for maybe a year now, and I finally made an Ao3 for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting this! I decided that the oringal wasn't going as well as I thought so I decided to rewrite this. This is a oc x canon insert, so don't read if you don't like. This is based off of What Makes a Hero on FanFiction.net. Please give that a read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the bottom of the chapter

A small girl was left alone in Hyrule castle town. Her parents were nowhere to be found. She was getting scared and worried. This little girl's name was Mina Armour. She was part of the Sheikah. A clan that is sworn to protect the Royal family. Mina was training to become an assassin. She was taken to Hyrule Castle to speak with the king.

"What is your name?" The young princess asked. This young princess was Princess Zelda. She sat on a small throne next to her fathers. King Hyrule kept his composure.

"M-My name? Oh! My name!" She stuttered a bit then flushes for being loud in front of the Royal family. She was only ten. Mina was talking to the princess of Hyrule! "My name is...Mina Armour." She paused again.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mina." The princess said. Mina nodded her head slowly. King Hyrule stood up and walked over to the small blonde girl.

"Mina, you will be staying with us until we find your parents." He told her and placed a large hand on your shoulder. "You will be safe here." He added. The small girl nodded her head. "Impa, please come in here." A woman with white hair waked into the throne room. She had a cold stare. Mina met the eyes of the woman. She almost wanted to cower and run away, but something inside of her said that this woman was nice. She had the cold stare due to the role she had in Hyrule. She was the leader of the Sheikah. Mina felt herself swallow thickly. She bowed her head to the woman.  
"You are one of the Sheikah children, yes?" Impa asked. The small blonde girl felt herself stiffen up. She soon relaxed and nodded her head.  
"Yes, ma'am." She responded. The older woman smiled gently at the young girl's shyness.  
"If I may, your majesty, may I take this girl under my wing?" Impa asked. The king agreed to this request. Mina looked surprised and happy.  
"I am going to be training with Impa!" She explained, happily. Impa had crossed her arms over her chest. A small exhale left her as she smiled. Impa took Mina to one of the rooms to get her cleaned and into a new set of clothes, They were like Sheikah clothes. The girl smiled happily and did a little twirl. She giggled and smiled up at her teacher. The leader smiled down at her, and they went to the courtyard.  
Night came fast and Mina sneaked out of the castle. She went around Castle Town. She went to the market area and stole a slice of bread, it was stale from being left out, but she didn't care. She sneaked back into the castle. She bumped into Impa. The girl let out a small gasp as she looked up.  
"Where did you go?"  
"Nowhere.” Mina said rather quickly. The Sheikah leader sighed,  
"You stole something didn't you?" Mina looked down in shame, but nodded her head. "Hasn't anyone told you that stealing is bad?" Mina nodded her head again. She could feel the piercing, red eyes. "Then why are we stealing? Use your words."  
Mina took in a deep breath. "No one was watching...and the bread was left out." Impa sighed,  
"That does not give you a valid reason to steal something. You are not supposed to be stealing." Mina handed the loaf to Impa. "Hurry off to bed." The blonde ran off to her bedroom, not wishing to be scolded any further.  
\-------------------  
A few years passed by. Mina took her studies very seriously. She was training with Impa. She growled underneath her breath and dropped her weapons. It was more of a toss than a drop. She was heated and frustrated.  
"What is the matter?" Her teacher questioned.  
"I'm not good enough!"  
"You are getting better with every passing day." Impa complimented.  
"I'll never be as good as you!" Mina cried out. She started to cry frustrated tears.  
"Mina, you must calm down." The woman kept her cool during her students' backlash.  
"MiNa YoU mUsT cAlM dOwN." The girl impersonated. Impa furrowed her brows at the girl's behavior.  
"I will not accept this type of tone, young lady."  
"My parents were killed, Impa!" Mina yelled. She has never raised her voice with this woman. "And what? You just sat there and let it happen?!" Tears streamed down her face. "It's your fault! You're the reason I'm like this!"  
"I never had to take you in."  
"And I wish you didn't." Impa had enough with the girl and took her weapons.  
"You will be getting these back when you learn some respect!"  
"Excuse me?! I earned those!"  
"Not any more. Go to your room."  
"You're not my mother!" Mina retaliated. The leader glared at the girl. "Fine! Whatever!" She left the courtyard and went back to her own room. She grumbled the entire way there, she cussed out the goddess'. Mina heard a knock on the door. She sighed. "Who is it?"  
"It's Zelda." A small, yet strong, voice responded.  
"Doors open." The princess opened the door.  
"What happened?"  
"None of your business." Zelda sighed softly. Mina laid down on her bed. She had a look of anger. Zelda sat down next to her.  
"Want to talk about it?" Mina shook her head no. "Well, I'm going to stay here until you tell me what's up." The brunette smiled down at the blonde gently. After a few minutes of silence, Mina explained to the princess what happened. A lot had been relieved off her chest. "Feel better?" The princess intrigued. Mina nodded her head in response. "Good. There's going to be a ball later if you wish to join."  
"Is this to meet someone? I'm done with dating."  
"I know because of Am--"  
"Do not say her name." The princess sighed softly.  
"You can't hold a grudge forever."  
"Watch me." The princess let out a small laugh.  
"Offer still stands for the ball." Mina shook her head no for the offer. "Suit yourself." She got off the bed and left the room. Mina stared into the ceiling. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours. A small frown was plastered onto her face. When will her life begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this for a little bit now, and I know this chapter was really short. I have about 17 chapters drafted. Be on the look out for those!


	2. ~Chapter 2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See bottom for more

A Small boy was riding on his horse. A horse that his father had given him just mere hours ago. He was lost, hungry, and tired. He rubbed his eyes. He tried rubbing the tiredness away from them. It didn’t seem to work. He ended up in some village he has never seen before. Some of the village folk noticed him. Small gasps were heard, others didn’t say anything.   
A blonde man went to investigate what all the noise was. He relaxed to see only a mere child. What could a child do? The man thought. He went over to the small boy. His gaze softened as he saw him. He was shivering, he was starving.   
“What is your name, my boy?” He asked quietly.   
“My name is Link.’ The boy whispered. He didn’t look up at the man.  
“Link, where are your parents?” Link clearly stiffened up by the question. He made a small whimper. The kneeled down to the height of the child. “How about you come home with me? You need a home cooked meal.” Link made another whimper. He hesitantly grabbed the man's hand as they walked to his home. There were some kids around his age that were watching him. He said nothing. He just followed the man inside.   
“Rusl, who is this?” So the man's name was Rusl.   
“This is Link. I found him right outside of Ordon, hungry, cold, and tired. I fear the worse about his family.”   
The mother sighed gently. "The poor thing must be scared out of his mind…" She said. Uli walked over to Link and kneeled to his height. The boy flinched slightly. "I'm Uli." She said. She gave him a gentle smile.   
Link said nothing. He kept a scared look. He sat down on the couch slowly. Uli offedered him food, which he declined. Link stayed like this for several days. He barely slept or ate. He was scared of sleeping. He only ate when he needed to. When the boy went to sleep, Rusl would check on him. The man felt awful. He couldn't imagine having his parents murdered. A week passed.   
"Link, I'd like you to meet the village." Rusl said. He sat down with Link. "Are you scared?" Link nodded his head. "That's good. It shows that you accepted what happened. The village is friendly. I'm sure they'll like you." Rusl stood from his seat and Link followed pursuit. They both walked outside. There were only 10 people outside. Two seemed about his age, two were toddlers, the rest were adults.   
"Hi! I'm Ilia." A blonde girl greeted the boy. Link flinched slightly.   
"You scared 'em." A boy said. He had a thick southern accent. "My name is Fado."  
"I'm Link." The blonde boy finally said for the first time in a while. He gained a gentle smile at the two children his age. The village took turns greeting the small boy.   
"I must ask you," The mayor started, "do you feel welcome here?" He asked. Link nodded his head. He gained another small smile. "Then we shall feast!" The village spent the rest of the day socializing and feasting. For the first time, Link felt happy. He wasn't worried about his parents.   
As the years went by, it was clear that the small girl, Beth, had a huge crush on Link. Pergie and Jaggle had another baby, Malo. He was Talo's younger brother. Link started to work on the farm with Fado. Rusl's son, Colin looked up to Link. Ilia and Link became very close as well.   
One day, Rusl asked Link if he wanted to become a swordsman. Link was excited and he said yes. Rusl was the village's swordsman. He taught Link a lot of stuff, and by the time he was 13, Rusl gave Link his own home right outside the village. Link climbed the ladder to the house and opened the door. The house itself was dusty, most likely from being vacant for years. There was a photo of Link and his mother from when he was younger. His breath hitched in the back of his throat and he looked back at Rusl.   
“You’re father used to stay here.” The man said. “When I met you, I feared the worst about him. Your father used to stay in Ordon if he couldn’t get back home right away. I feel as if he wanted you to stay here--” Rusl stopped talking as he felt strong arms wrap around his torso. He cleared his throat. “I was also wondering if you wanted to be my apprentice.”   
“Sword training?!” Link exclaimed. He pulled away from Rusl. His eyes were wide and bright. “Of course!” Rusl let out a small hearty laugh. He ruffled the boy's hair.   
“I will help you settle in. We’ll start tomorrow morning.” Link smiled at his adoptive father. The both of them headed back to Rusl’s home. Later that night, Rusl was helping Link settle into his new home. He had everything he needed. A small cot to sleep on, a stove to cook food. There was even a small basement.   
\---------------  
Three more years passed. Link was now 16. He was sitting at the Ordon spring with Rusl. There was a small breeze. Epona was drinking the spring water. Link had his knees pulled to his chest. Rusl finally broke the silence. “Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?” Link looked at Rusl. He cocked his head to the side, confused. “It's said it's the only time our world is connected with theirs.”   
“Like...ghosts?” Link asked.   
“Sort of. We can feel the souls of loved ones that have passed; their regrets.” Link frowned at Rusl’s words. “I was supposed to go to Hyrule Castle Town the day after tomorrow, but would you go in my stead?” Link didn;t say anything. “You’ve never been to Castle Town. It’s a community much larger than our little Ordon.”  
“I can go.” Link spoke. Rusl smiled gently.   
“Thank you. Hell, maybe you’ll meet Princess Zelda if you’re lucky.” Rusl said, followed by a laugh. Link chuckled softly.   
“Maybe.”   
“We should head back. It’s getting late.” Rusl stood up, Link after. The boy walked over to his horse. He grabbed her reins and made their way back to Ordon. It was a peaceful walk. Link unloaded the fire wood from Epona’s saddle. He wished the mother and father good night. The small boy, Colin, gave Link a smile and went back to his home with his parents. Link gave a gentle smile back and made his way home with Epona.  
“Hey Link, you there?!” A strong southern accent yelled. Link stirred and leaned his head out the window above his loft. “You mind helping me with the goats? They ain’t listening to me lately.”   
“Yeah! I’ll be right down.” Link called.   
“Hey, where’s Epona?” Fado asked. Link put on his traditional ordonian clothing and made his way down the loft and out the house.   
“Ilia probably took her again.” Link said. He let out a small yawn.   
“Sorry for waking ya.” Fado said. Link dismissed the apology and made his way to the Ordon Spring. Ilia was there, washing Epona. Link smiled gently and walked over to the girls.   
“Oh hi, Link. I washed Epona for you.” Ilia said,  
“Thank you, but I’d appreciate it if you told me you were taking her.”   
“She’s a girl too. That means you have to treat her like one.” Link chuckled softly and patted his horse. Epona whinnied and rested her head on her masters shoulder. “Hey Link?” Link looked back at Ilia and tilted his head. “I have something to tell you.”   
“What is it?”   
Ilia took an inhale and blurted; “I love you! There I said it.” Link flinched slightly. He didn’t know what to say.   
“Oh um, actually I need uh--”   
“I know. You need to work on the ranch.” Ilia said. Link smiled gently. “Before you go, can you play that song Epona likes? I’m making you something.” The boy nodded his head and walked over to the horse grass and played Epona’s song. The ran perked up and ran over to Link. She nuzzled him and pushed him over. Laughter was heard. He laughed so hard to the point his sides hurt. Link teared up from laughing. He sat up and wiped himself off. He wrapped his arms around the horse's neck and hugged her. Link made his way to the ranch with Epona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended weirdly because I already had the end written out. I apologize.


End file.
